


Home

by MsImpala67



Series: Across the Millenia [9]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Emotional Baggage, M/M, Magic, Rimming, the boys go home, the past is waiting for them, top!Jared, witch!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-19 05:26:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13116984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsImpala67/pseuds/MsImpala67
Summary: Jensen and Jared take a vacation and go back to their home in Scandinavia. There, a piece of Jensen's past shows up- something he isn't expecting.





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> I suggest reading Becoming (a previous part of this series) before reading this one shot. This idea was suggested to me by a Tumblr friend, and I hope you all enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it!
> 
> spncovenverse.tumblr.com

_**Scandinavia, present day** _

 

The water feels the same as Jared sinks down into it, crouches until he’s on his knees and the waves crest around his shoulders. It’s been well over twelve hundred years, and Jared remembers this _exact_ temperature, this _exact_ wet sand between his toes, this _exact_ fresh salt smell in the air.

Jensen is lying on the beach, a towel spread beneath him, their bag and cooler at his feet. Jared turns in the water and watches him soak in the sun. He’s lost in _his_ memories, and Jared can feel an echo of his own nostalgia radiating from him.

So much has changed. There’s a bit of a crowd here today, people enjoying the warm weather and taking their last weekend vacation before it starts to cool down. Jared can see the streets and buildings in the distance, all the restaurants and little shops.

But he can also see the tall grass that used to be there, can see the sunlight that danced over the land at sunset with no human-made things to get in the way.

And he can see their home. He can see the little building, stone and thatch and mud, where he learned his most important life lessons, where he mourned his life’s greatest tragedy, where he became who he was supposed to be- one half of a whole made complete by the man lounging in the sand on the beach.

It’s gone now. Just the start of a concrete path leading to the small town on the ground where it used to be.

The only thing remaining, the only visible evidence that this is the same spot, is the rock formation they used to swim to. It’s much smaller now, round and smooth as it peeks out of the water. It used to tower over them, as tall as modern day buildings over their heads, sharp jagged points. It still looks that way on Jared’s forearm, a tattoo he’s worn since that time, a mark of the start of his existence. But the only thing that never changes is the sea, and in its rebellion of the passage of time, it has worn the rocks down.

Jared feels Jensen looking too, and their eyes meet across the beach.

Jensen doesn’t have to say anything, doesn’t have to be close enough for Jared to see the exact expression on his face. He can _feel_ Jensen missing it, missing their home, missing those rocks and this place as it once was.

_There’s no magic left here._

Jared hears Jensen’s thought in his head as clearly as if it was his own.

_Come out here with me_ , he thinks back.

Jensen gets up, all pale-cream skin in the sunlight, muscles moving like they’re as liquid as the water as he walks down to the waves, slinking forward until they are close enough to reach out and touch.

Jared holds his hands out under the water, and Jensen pushes his against them, palm to palm, fingers straight up and touching rather than entwining.

Like they’re children again, they stare at each other as they link themselves, as they open up and let the other one in.

They don’t need to touch to do this, haven’t in a thousand years. And there isn’t anything inside Jensen that Jared doesn’t already know like he knows himself. This state, acting as one being, is how they live their life more often than not.

But here in this place, it’s a sacred act. They are boys again, young and broken and scared, unsure of their power, holding onto each other because that was all they had, and because it was all they wanted.

Jared lets every memory of those days pass through his mind, their first kiss, every promise they made, marking themselves, learning their magic. Jensen smiles and they both hear the thought, _maybe there is magic here after all._

“You wanna race?” Jared asks, raising an eyebrow and biting his lip to keep from laughing at Jensen’s expression, all sweet and innocent, childlike.

Jensen pulls his hands away and shakes his head no, leans forward and kisses Jared instead, soft and feather-light. “I’ll stay with you.”

With every bit of power and love he possesses, Jared answers. “I’ll stay with you, too.”

It wasn’t the plan to come here and do this. Not exactly. The plan was just to get away for a few days. As long as they weren’t gone long, and as long as they didn’t make their presence known, it would be safe to leave the rest of their ever-growing coven and take some time for themselves. And Jared doesn’t miss the others. The last few decades on the run, clashing with Gen like he always has over who was in charge, watching as twelve powerful and immortal humans tried to exist in the same space...it’s been trying, to say the least. Not that it hasn’t had it’s good moments, too, but he and Jensen needed this.

It wasn’t until they were halfway here that they realized their exact destination. And still, neither of them really knew why. Just that it had been far too long and there was no need to avoid this place any longer.

Later that afternoon, after a long lunch at a little seafood restaurant, they find themselves heading into the city, away from the beach and the relaxing waves.

“Where are we going?” Jensen asks, fingers absently brushing through the hair hanging down Jared’s neck. He’s long overdue for a haircut.

“I don’t know,” Jared says, shrugging until Jensen pulls his hand away, then working his own hand into the back pocket of Jensen’s jeans.

They walk for a while, until Jared suddenly stops in the middle of the sidewalk and points at a building. “There.”

“The museum?” Jensen sounds skeptical. For people who were actually there for history, they know that no one ever gets it right, and that museums have nothing to offer them.

“Yeah. Come on.”

Jensen sighs a little and follows Jared, who is suddenly pulled to it in that way that almost hurts, that feels raw and desperate inside of him. Jensen pays their admission and they start to walk through the small building, just a tiny little local place full of legends and modern history from the last couple hundred years. There’s sea glass and tourist traps, nothing that interests them.

And then they get to the last exhibit.

A man is standing at a podium, talking animatedly with his hands as much as his mouth, about an archaeological dig nearby. It only takes a glance at the large map on display to realize that he’s talking about Jensen’s home. He and his crew are excavating the village Jensen grew up in.

Jared feels Jensen go still next to him. It’s like stone, cold and impenetrable, the way Jensen closes himself when he needs a minute to process something. Jared waits him out, but he doesn’t come out of it, doesn’t melt a few minutes later like he normally does to discuss it with Jared.

Jared follows his gaze and sees him staring at the counter display of artifacts they’ve already collected. The man goes on and on at the podium, citing dates and findings, talking about the culture of the people that must have lived there.

Jensen carefully and quietly crosses the small room to the counter and looks at the things there, under glass with little cards describing what anyone can see, with “approximate dates” added.

Jared feels it like thunder, the wave of emotion that would have knocked him over if it was inside of _him_ , but Jensen only stands there, mouth set in a hard line, looking down at a piece of ivory, carved into an ornate shape.

Jared looks down at it and tries to figure out what’s causing Jensen’s reaction. It’s pretty, or at least it used to be. It’s stained by the dirt it’s been buried in, a chip in one place, but the lines of the design are still there, worn but visible.

“This,” Jensen croaks, his voice higher than usual. He clears his throat before trying again. “This belonged to my mother. My father gave it to her wh-when they were married.”

The waves hit Jared again, love and hurt and disbelief and pain and joy streaming out of Jensen, a flood that Jared himself doesn’t even know how to stop. Jensen reaches out and grabs Jared’s hand, the single outward sign that he’s reacting to this discovery at all.

The man is still rambling on about the excavation, and Jared waits silently, lets Jensen hold onto him as long as he needs before he nods his head and pulls Jared toward the exit.

“You okay?” Jared asks outside. Jensen takes a few deep breaths, the sunlight and crowded streets bringing him out of the past and back to himself, back to Jared.

“Yes. That was…” He doesn’t answer, and Jared knows it’s pointless to try to get him to talk now. He’ll talk when he’s ready.

“Hotel?”

“Hotel,” Jensen nods.

A few minutes later, they are alone in their room, a luxury suite in a fancy hotel, more space than they’ve had to themselves in years.

“Dinner will be delivered in a couple of hours,” Jared tells him, watching carefully as he goes to the glass doors and looks out over their balcony, out toward the ocean.

“I don’t know why I’m so emotional,” Jensen finally says, and Jared can hear the tears he can’t see while Jensen’s back is turned to him.

“I don’t know why you wouldn’t be,” Jared smiles, pressing up behind him but not touching him just yet. “I know _I_ would be.”

“It’s just...it’s been a long time since I’ve really thought about them. My family. And even when I do, it’s like it’s a story I read or something. Not real. I barely remember her, but I remember that pendant. She wore it on a rope around her neck all the time.”

Jared pulls the pendant out of his pocket and carefully pushes it into Jensen’s hands.

“You took it?” Jensen asks, surprised as he turns and looks down at it in his palm.

Jared shrugs. “Of course. It’s yours.”

Jensen laughs then, tears in his eyes spilling over. “Thank you.”

Jared nods and steps back a little, lets Jensen look at it as long as he likes, remembering a life he never got to live, a life that was taken from him far too soon.

Dinner arrives and the evening is spent quietly, eating first, then Jared watching a movie while Jensen reads. It’s exactly what they wanted when they decided to leave for a week or two, exactly the quiet they needed.

Jensen keeps the pendant on the small table next to the couch, looking over at it more than he’s reading.

Eventually, Jared stands up and stretches, the hotel’s robe rubbing soft over his bare skin beneath. Jensen grins up at him. “Bed?”

“Sure, long as you know I’m not actually tired.”

Jensen chuckles and reaches out, pulls Jared back down to straddle his lap when he sits. “I’ve missed you.”

“Jensen, we literally haven’t spent more than an hour apart in over thirty years.”

Jensen kisses him briefly, then talks against his lips. “Yeah, but we haven’t been alone in almost as long. I missed this. Just being alone.”

Jared curls down around him in a full body hug, rests his face in the crook where Jensen’s neck meets his shoulder. “Me too.”

They don’t move for a long time, not until the heat of their bodies has their skin damp and their cocks hard. Jensen stands up then, grabbing at Jared’s ass even as he stretches his legs down to the floor, walking him backwards into the bedroom of their suite. It’s airy and open and all-white, clean and cozy as the soft lighting sends their shadows across the thick carpet.

Jared knows they aren’t using magic tonight. Sometimes they want it, because it’s fun and exciting and intense. Sometimes they _need_ it, because it’s who they are, _what_ they are, and there is no difference between the magic and themselves.

But sometimes, it’s nice to go without, to just let their bodies touch and play. Tonight, it reminds Jared of when they first met, of when they were still learning, of when they were just two people falling in love, no real knowledge of their power or what was to become of them.

With the thought of that night in his mind, that night when they first put their hands together in the ocean and became one being before they were old enough to know what that even meant, Jared lies down on the bed and smiles up at Jensen, at the other half of his soul hovering over him with a peaceful expression on his face.

“I love you,” Jared says, scooting up the bed so Jensen can crawl over him.

“I love you, too,” Jensen says, not at all baffled at Jared’s words, completely understanding his mood like he always does.

They kiss like they haven’t been doing it for centuries, and like they know they have centuries left, slow and lazy but passionate, still wanting to taste it all like it’s brand new.

“You remember the first time we did this?” Jensen asks the words into Jared’s neck, but they aren’t really a question. Of course Jared remembers.

“We were here,” he smiles. “Well, _near_ here. I remember everything. It was perfect.”

Jensen pushes his hands under Jared’s robe and slides it  off. “It was.”

Jared arches into it when Jensen kisses down his chest. “Of course, it was kind of...vanilla.”

That makes Jensen’s head pop up, kisses forgotten, brow furrowed in an expression so offended Jared has to laugh. “Vanilla? It was fucking earth-shattering.”

“Sure. Because it was you and me. But admit it. We’ve learned some things about sex since then.”

Jensen rolls his eyes and gives in to Jared’s game, goes back to kissing Jared’s stomach, sucking at the jut of his hip bones. “Like what?”

“Well, like dirty talk.”

“Such as?”

Jared sucks in a breath as Jensen mouths at his cock. “Fuck me?”

“Boring. We’ve been saying that almost as long as we’ve been fucking.”

Jared sighs while Jensen goes back to sucking on his hips, leaving marks behind. “Suck my cock?”

That gets a smirk out of Jensen as he leans down, plants a kiss to the inside of one of Jared’s thighs. “Better. But still not anything new. Again, we’ve been talking dirty forever.”

“Sure, but it’s changed with the times,” Jared says. “I don’t think I asked you to rim me five hundred years ago.”

“No,” Jensen nods, spreading Jared’s legs wider and kissing his way up Jared’s thigh. “But you did ask me to ‘lick your ass’, and honestly, that’s a little hotter.”

Jared grins and lets his eyes fall shut, savors Jensen’s tongue moving oh-so-slowly over the crease of his thigh, against his balls, lower until he’s prodding Jared’s hole. He kisses and licks and worships there, until Jared is high with it, floating in that magical place that has nothing to do with magic. This is just what Jensen does to him. What they do to each other.

Time itself stops while Jensen licks from his hole to his cock and back again, hands everywhere, mouth warm and wet, and Jared shakes and shivers, starts to sweat, lets his breath come out in little grunts of pleasure that Jensen doesn’t need to hear to understand.

When he pulls away, Jared sits up, watches as Jensen undresses himself.

“We are actually _alone_ tonight,” Jared says. “We can do anything. What do you want?”

Jensen chuckles as he puts a knee back up on the bed, the laugh turning to a soft gasp when Jared leans forward to wrap his fingers around that hard cock. “Having other people around hasn’t actually ever stopped us from doing what we want.”

“Then maybe we should just go to sleep,” Jared suggests. He shrugs his shoulders and flops back down on the bed, eyes closed, face as innocent as he can make it.

All of Jensen’s weight slams into him when Jensen falls down, their bodies tangling together even as Jared pushes back for just a second on instinct.

“Fuck, you’re heavy,” he grunts, shoving Jensen off and rolling on top of him.

They kiss again, just as slow and lazy as the rest of the night, not pulling away until Jared can’t feel his lips anymore.

“I _do_ remember the first time,” Jared murmurs, hands idly grazing over Jensen’s chest and waist. “We were so young. So much we didn’t know. Like…”

Jensen sucks in a breath, then moans as Jared runs his fingers over the small of his back, pressing his fingers into the base of his spine.

“I didn’t know then how sensitive you were right here.”

He pushes Jensen to his stomach, muscular back exposed, every sculpted line pale and glowing in the soft light. Jensen is already tense with anticipation, and Jared rubs some of it out of his muscles before leaning down and sucking at the spot he was touching seconds earlier. Jensen arches back into it, a loud sound moaned into the pillow where his face is buried.

Jared licks over the current tattoo on Jensen’s shoulder blade, then bites at his earlobe.

Jensen turns his head back toward Jared. “And _I_ didn’t know how rough you liked it.”

Jared lets his whole body fall down over Jensen, lets his cock nudge between the cheeks of his ass. “To be fair, I didn’t either. Is that what you want tonight? You want it rough?”

The way Jensen pushes back against him is all the answer he needs, but it’s not all he wants.

“Tell me.”

“Fuck me.”

It’s not nearly enough and they both know it. Jared bites the back of Jensen’s neck.

“Make it hurt.”

That’s better, and Jared sticks two finger in Jensen’s mouth, thrusts them like they’re his cock and it’s Jensen’s ass he’s pounding into. Jensen goes loose and pliant, soaking them with his spit, tongue slipping between them every now and then.

Jared reaches down and pushes them into Jensen’s ass without any kind of warning, burying them as deep as they’ll go in one quick shove. Jensen’s hands grab at the sheets beneath him.

“That what you wanted?” Jared thrusts hard, curling his fingers into Jensen’s prostate just long enough for him to feel it before dragging them back out again.

“More,” Jensen growls.

Jared leans up to kneel between Jensen’s legs, spits down on his fingers to slick the way, then watches Jensen’s hole as it stretches around three of his fingers, pushing in just as forcefully as before. Jensen clenches around them once they’re all the way in, like he wants to keep them there.

But Jared doesn’t want to wait any longer. He uses more spit to get his cock wet enough, then slams in, fingers digging into Jensen’s hips to hold him still.

“Didn’t know that first time we could do it like this,” Jared pants, balls smashed between their bodies hard enough to make him start sweating again. “Didn’t know you could take it like this.”

Jensen pushes up to his hands and knees, and Jared kneels behind him,  smacks his hands down on his ass as he drives his cock back inside.

“Fuck,” Jensen groans, head dropping down between his shoulders.

Jared slams in again, hard enough that they hear the slapping sound as their bodies crash together. How have they not gotten tired of this? How does this still feel as good as it ever did?

Jared curls himself down over Jensen and reaches one arm around to get at Jensen’s cock, to squeeze and press without actually stroking, to drive him crazy while he grinds into his ass. He goes deep now instead of fast, but just as hard, his own muscles quivering with the effort of it while he grunts broken, strained noises into Jensen’s shoulders, into his hair.

They’re only getting started for the night and they both know it, so Jared doesn’t try to stop his orgasm when he feels it coming on. There’s plenty of time for more. Jensen comes with him like it’s necessary, like they can’t come unless it’s together, and Jared can feel it, can feel both orgasms, both hot pulses cresting and breaking as they fall down into the bed.

Jensen takes a minute to catch his breath, then turns on his side to grin at Jared. “As far as dirty goes, that doesn’t come close to making the list.”

Jared grins back. “We’ve got a few days here. I’ll do my best to change that.”

Their fingers meet, and Jensen pulls Jared’s arm up, looks at the tattoo of the rock formation that Jared keeps there, traces their symbol below it. “It’s good to be home.”

“You miss it?”

“Sure. Of course. When was the last time we were here? Four hundred years ago? Five?”

Jared kisses Jensen’s fingers where they are laced through his own. “We could stay. Find a hiding place here and bring everyone else.”

“I know. But can we wait until the end of our vacation to talk about this?”

Jared snuggles into Jensen’s chest, brushing his hair over it, wrapping their bodies around each other.

When Jensen speaks again, it’s soft and quiet. “Thank you for taking my mother’s pendant.”

Jared squeezes him a little harder. “Do you ever wish…”

He doesn’t need to finish the question. Jensen pulls back enough to look at him, for their eyes to meet, as many emotions between them as there are years. “No. I wouldn’t change anything. Not a single second of it.”

“But don’t you ever get...tired? I mean, we’ve watched everyone we’ve ever loved die.”

“Not everyone. Not the coven. Not each other.”

Jared nods, and Jensen’s right, of course. He wouldn’t change it either. There are just moments like this, with Jensen’s mother’s pendant in his brain, that he feels the loss, feels how much they are missing by walking through the world, overstaying their welcome and separating themselves from humanity to do so.

But Jensen is here in his arms, and there is, quite literally, nothing else that matters.

“I’ll stay with you, _elskan min_ ,” he thinks, pushing the words into Jensen’s mind. “Until death. Maybe after.”

Jensen stares at him for a moment, that face that might look blank to anyone else, but Jared sees the overwhelming love just beneath the surface, so intense Jensen himself is still a little afraid of it sometimes. “Maybe after,” he says aloud.

Jared smiles then, leans up and kisses him, already planning the rest of their vacation and the ‘really dirty’ stuff he wants to do.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all are still enjoying this series! All of the hints about Mark and what's going on in present day- the "big bad" the coven will have to face- will come to a head in a fic soon!
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! Feedback is my lifeblood!


End file.
